


Underwater

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Relationships: Fred Weasley II/Lysander Scamander
Kudos: 3





	Underwater

"You're lucky that Professor Longbottom adores you," Fred muttered as he lay back and let Lysander unbutton his shirt. "I swear, Lysander, you're begging to get in trouble sometimes with these little swimming sessions."

"Oh, hush. Don't talk with your mouth full," Lysander playfully admonished, pressing his fingers to Fred's lips to keep them shut. The sight of half-chewed Gillyweed was not nearly as appealing as Fred's bare chest in his rather biased opinion. Fred glared at him and his throat moved. Instantly gills began to form on his neck and webs formed between his toes. Lysander tossed him into the water and swallowed a mouthful of Gillyweed himself before diving in.

Fred's hair of fire melded with the sky hovering above his head. Lysander stared, entranced, as his boyfriend's lithe body slithered about in the water more gracefully than anything he had ever seen before. With the slowly waning sun falling past his line of sight, its fading light illuminating Fred's body so perfectly, Lysander thought he was in love.

Lysander swims to Fred and pulls him closer. Their lips meet and the cool water swirls around their bodies, but the heat was just beginning to build up.


End file.
